


Keitai

by ArdentSingleton



Series: Daikeru [2]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdentSingleton/pseuds/ArdentSingleton
Summary: A halloween party. Takeru loses his phone. Daisuke is oblivious. Daikeru, though only officially one way.





	1. Uninvited

“Why is Daisuke here?” Yamato asked Tai with his eyebrow raised, “I thought Mimi said it was just gonna be the eight of us tonight?"

Tai laughed, “Apparently Takeru accidentally let slip."

Yamato looked across the room at the auburn boy helping himself to the contents of the fridge. He tutted disapprovingly.

“Sure. Accidentally."

“C’mon Yama, the more the merrier. He’ll be fine. I’ll even chip in to replace whatever he’s eaten, if you like."

Yamato sighed. He knew Tai was right, and he wanted to believe that his little brother was as innocent as he claimed to be. Really, he wanted to. But he knew Takeru.

"What's he even supposed to be, anyway? I'm assuming he's dressed head to toe in blue for a reason?"

Tai laughed, "Sonic."

Yamato groaned, "...the hedgehog? Seriously? And I thought your Harry-and-Ron couples costume was going to take the prize for worst."

Tai laughed harder, "I'm pretty sure Jyou would win that one. A paramedic? Really?"

Indeed. A paramedic. Not a great costume, more inspired than Mimi’s witch, but a useful thing to have around if Yamato got his hands on Takeru. Here he was, trying to be sexy for the ladies as a werewolf, and his little brother had stolen his “any shirtless costume will do” rule.

And worse. He’d chosen a fox, damnit. Not even a sexy one, it was almost offensively cute. A young Kitsune that just got his second tail was not an appropriate shirtless costume by Yamato’s reckoning.

It wasn’t even like the fox knew how to work it properly. You were supposed to just casually lean against a wall like it hadn’t taken weeks of effort to make the fur fit in a flattering manner. And now the kid was scrabbling around on the floor, or something. Yamato really needed to teach Takeru a few things later. He’d hoped to avoid such conversation, but it was just embarrassing to watch his brother go through.


	2. Keitai

Daisuke hadn’t been invited, he knew that. Instead he was sitting alone, watching all his elder chosen have fun. He thought if he turned up they’d at least include him, but other than a few offhand hellos he’d basically been sidelined. It was still better than being at home with Jun though. Definitely better.

It was sort of dumb to assume that he’d be included, thinking about it properly. He had nothing really in common with most of these guys - other than sort of saving the world - they’d spent very little time together socially, they likely saw him more as a protege than a friend. The only people he really knew were Hikari, who still didn’t want to date him, and Takeru, who she almost certainly wanted to date instead. And he was here stopping them from being a proper couple - they had spent half the night talking to each other already. Gotta give Takeru credit though, he’d clearly dressed up as Tails and any guy that chose a Sonic costume deserved a bit of credit. Not that he’d ever _tell_  Takeru of course.

Daisuke sighed and picked up his phone from the table. He flicked through the screens to take a photo. He could at least post a photo to social media and make the rest of the world think he was having a great time. Jun checked his profile occasionally and it would maybe keep her from mocking him when he got home later on...

Camera. Fun and carefree pose. Click. Post as…

“Teeks92?” Daisuke muttered to himself, “That’s not my username… that’s…"

He quit out of the app, quickly skipping across to photos to delete the evidence. First photo in the grid, easy. Gone. No problem.

But then he noticed a pic of him at his soccer match last week. He’d asked Hikari to come watch, and she’d taken a bunch of photos. Daisuke didn’t realise she’d sent the pics around but he had to admit it was a great photo. She’d caught him at a really good angle.

He clicked on it to get a closer look. “This photo belongs to two collections: Hikari pics; Daichan” said the pop up info.

“…Daichan?!"

Daisuke couldn’t resist. He tapped on the tag, and suddenly the screen flooded with pictures of him. At soccer, at the beach, at school… And what’s more, many of them had him not wearing a shirt. Daisuke grinned to noone in particular.

“So… keeping tabs is he… clearly he’s scared that I might take Hikari from him. Needs to see what he’s up against."

He hesitated. It was a smart move actually, and not something he’d ever really considered. No wonder Takeru was winning.

But Daisuke could be tactical too, if that’s the game they were playing...

He shoved the phone into his pocket and snuck off to the bathroom.

Alone, he locked the door, slipped off his blue tshirt and smirked at the mirror. He knew he looked good, no surprise that Takeru was resorting to such extreme measures. He smirked confidently, pulled Takeru’s phone from his pocket and snapped a pic in the mirror. He glanced at the pic. It was good, but it wasn’t the killer blow he’d hoped it might be.

Brainwave!!

He slipped off his blue shorts, hooked his thumb into his boxers and leant seductively against the wall. Happy trail, tuft of auburn hair, toned body reflecting the light, eyebrow raised seductively. He snapped another pic.

Perfect.

Both pics saved to the “Daichan” folder, he typed a note.

“Admit it. I’m better at this than you’ll ever be, Teeks. Time to just give in."

He changed back into his costume - blue shorts, blue tshirt (less sexy but still super cool) - and slipped out of the bathroom, phone in pocket. Then bumped straight into Sora.

“Hey… Daisuke! Nice costume: Sonic, right?"

“Yeah! And you’re Meryl Silverburgh. Never would’ve thought you were a Metal Gear girl!"

“Well, Yamato and Taichi play it a lot, it was nothing really… anyway, have you seen Takeru’s phone? He can’t find it and he’s acting all weird and paranoid."

Daisuke gulped, “…no?"

It came out unusually high pitched. Sora was kind enough not to pass comment.

“Okay! But if you see it, could you let him know?"

Daisuke nodded dumbly. He’d need a good plan to get it back in there without someone catching on. He immediately wished he could be a bit more Metal Gear in real life. Snake would know what to do.

He sneaked super stealthily back into the kitchen. He could practically hear the Snake Eater theme music playing. He, Sonic Snake was tasked with the very important mission to sneak Takeru’s phone into a secret hiding place.

THE DRAWER!

He knelt down and opened the kitchen drawer, slowly sliding it out and smoothly slipping the phone in without any of the enemy forces noticing. No alerts, no kills. Level complete!

“Daisuke, what are you doing?” Hikari’s voice asked from behind. She was clearly trying not to laugh.

Ignore it, Daisuke, situation normal. He turned round and stared at the girl, choosing not to comment on her Wizardmon outfit.

“I… uh… was looking for… a soda?"

“…in the drawer? Yeah, I think those are in the fridge, Dai…"

“Yeah! I mean, no! I was looking for a soda, and, uh, Sora ran into me, and said Takeru was looking for his phone, so…” - Daisuke scratched his head sheepishly - "I started checking the drawers... in case it had fallen off the top… and look,” he quickly grabbed Takeru’s phone back out of the drawer, ”this is his, right?"

“Oh! Thanks, Dai!” she hugged him, quickly, “he’s been looking everywhere! I’ll go give it to him!"

“Thanks Hikari!” Daisuke said as she ended the embrace. He was blushing, he could feel it. And jealous, definitely jealous. Stupid Takeru.


	3. Picture

1:00am. Takeru was glad to get the kitsune outfit off: it had been a dumb idea in the first place. Daisuke had turned up as Sonic (no surprise), and he’d been there dressed as Tails (accidentally, of course), yet he’d still managed to spend most of the night speaking to anyone but Daisuke. Again. He sighed, staring at the same spot on the ceiling he always used to focus on when he felt alone after the divorce.

He was tired of responding to Daisuke’s obvliousness with humour, tired of brushing it all off, tired of endless accusations that he was flirting with Hikari. He was tired of Hikari being the only person who knew what he was feeling.

And just as he was lying there on his bed in his underwear and a cloud of despair, his phone went off.

1 New Message: Daichan.

His finger hit the button faster than he’d care to admit.

“Hey Takeru, thanks for inviting me to the party tonight. It was fun, your costume was cool. Maybe we can rope Hikari in to be Amy next time! Just thought I’d check to see you hadn’t lost your phone again. Dai. PS: Do you admit defeat yet?"

He rolled his eyes. Of course. Daisuke had noticed the effort Takeru had gone to and found a way to make it a fluke, before bringing Hikari into the equation. Every. Time.

He started typing his response, despondently as ever.

“Yeah, maybe. Thanks for finding it. And I have no idea what you mean."

He hit send, angry at himself. He didn’t know how obvious he could make himself before Daisuke took the hint, but certainly he wasn’t in the mood to open up now.

A few minutes of focused staring at the ceiling passed before another message came through.

“You don’t know that Amy is a Sonic character too? Or you didn’t see my pic yet? D."

Pic? Takeru wondered what nonsense Daisuke was up to this time. He quickly checked out the boy’s twitter, his instagram, but other than one almost pathetically lonely photo, there were no uploads since the last time he’d checked.

But then he suddenly realised. His phone. Daisuke had found his phone.

Fuck.

He quickly shot through the recently used apps and there, sure enough, was photos.

He nearly had a heart attack there and then.

He closed the app. Re-opened it. Definitely still there. Definitely.

What. The. Fuck.

He quickly went back to his messages, and wondered what to type. How does one respond to a friend you’re crushing on sending you a pic of them like that?

He swallowed hard and pressed “camera".


End file.
